This disclosure relates to carpet laminates, such as carpet laminates used to line automotive interiors or other decorative surfaces.
A carpet laminate may include a carpet layer and a base layer. The base layer may be pre-fabricated and the carpet layer may then be glued to the base layer. However, the carpet layer tends to delaminate and pull away from the base layer.
In other examples, the base layer is injection molded to the carpet layer to form a carpet lamination. The injection molding may include high pressure injection of a molding material onto the non-decorative side of the carpet layer. However, the clamping of the carpet layer in a mold and the heat generated by the high pressure injection tend to damage the carpet. Additionally, the shape of the carpet lamination is very limited because the carpet layer tends to wrinkle in the mold.